Uptown Girl
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: Kagome runs away from her family, to get away from her rich boring life. What happens when she runs into a gang that wants to protect her from Naraku. What happens when the uptown girl falls for the downtown boy? IK MS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot, THAT'S IT

Disclaimer: I own the plot, THAT'S IT!

A/N: Inuyasha might be a little OoC this chapter.

Uptown Girl: Ch.1 Runaway

Kagome walked down the hallway of her school surrounded by her friends. Her fake ass friends, who only cared about Money and Power. She hated them, her life, her rich ass family, everything. She just wished she could be normal, like everyone else. She wanted someone to rescue her from her humdrum life. Every girl wished to be Kagome. She was rich, smart, and beautiful and did I mention she had ALL the hot rich guys chasing her ALL the time. Yea tons of girls were jealous! 'Why wasn't I born normal?' she thought mentally. She looked at all her "friends" and then smirked evilly thinking of a plan to escape. They continued walking down the hall till they all reached their class and entering taking a seat.

**Later that night**

Kagome pretended to be asleep when the maid came in to see if her mistress was awake. Noticing the young girl in dream land she smiled and turned of light and shutting the door when she left. When Kagome knew it was safe she got up and ran to her closet grabbing her pre-packed bag and climbed over the balcony. Now since her bedroom was on the first floor it was easy to sneak out of the house. She put the bag over her shoulder before she left the property.

She walked down the street and made a few turns and realized she was in the wrong side of town. She looked up from her shoes while she was thinking a way to get back and head in the opposite direction when she saw it. A man and a woman arguing and the man shoot the woman in the head. She gasped as her lifeless body hit the ground. Ad he heard her 'shit!' she said to herself as she backed up and began to run. He took off after her catching her in a second and throwing her in an alley. He pinned her to the wall and put the gun in her face. "You didn't see a thing did you?" She stared at him for a second or two before he yelled "DID YOU!" she shook her head no as tears came to her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked a little more calm. "I'm sure" she whispered as he took the safety of the gun. She closed her eyes tight waiting for him to pull the trigger. When nothing happened she opened one eye to see a long white haired man with the most beautiful amber eyes standing over the man who just tried to kill her. He turned to look at her and she wanted to say something but no words came out just a feeling of sleep come over as she passed out being caught by the person who pushed the pressure point…Sango.

**In the car**

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl on the floor seat next to him. "Did you have to knock her out Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Actually I did. I don't trust anyone right away and you know that so shut up and stop bitching." She said looking in the rear view mirror at said hanyou. He rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the girl. 'She's really pretty' he thought. He brushed his hand passed her face causing her to stir slightly as she woke up. She looked Inuyasha in the eye and gasped sitting up. "Who are you?" she asked looking from the guy to the girl. "Calm down your safe now. I am Inuyasha and that is Sango." He said pointing to the girl driving. She looked back for a moment "hi" "hello" Kagome said still eyeing both of them. Inuyasha turned her face to look at him. He looked her in the eye seriously. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" she stared at him confused before answering. "Depends on who wants to know?" "If you are then we need to protect you the man who attacked you in the alley was looking for you, he didn't know it was you…yet." "Why?" "You have the shikon no tama. The man, Naraku, needs it to plunge the whole world into darkness to be ruled by him and his minions." Inuyasha explained. Kagome sat there and thought for a minute before looking up at Inuyasha. "Yes I am Kagome Higurashi." He looked at her and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you" he said. She rolled her eyes before speaking "I ran away for being treated that way please do not treat any different then you would treat… Sango." Inuyasha looked at her "fine" he said as the car came to a stop.

Kagome looked out the car window and saw a HUGE, Factory. "Why are we here?" she asked curiously. "We live here with our gang." Inuyasha said. "Gang? You are in a gang?" "Yup we're the Hanyou's" "and he's the leader" Sango cut in pointing to Inuyasha. He looked at her before looking to Kagome who looked like she didn't really care. He sighed and began walking inside followed by Kagome and then Sango. Once all in side they all headed to the lounge where all the gang normally was. And as said there was the whole gang. Inuyasha walked to the front of the room. He stood on the third step that led up to the movie projector and cleared his throat getting the attention of every one. "O.K few announcements, How many times do I have to tell you guys, Put the toilet seat down. There is a woman in this gang and I HATE hearing her bitch so if none of you want me to piss in your beds you'll put the seat down."

There were tons of disgusted faces and a few men groaned 'ewe'. Inuyasha looked at all the men in front of him, and called Kagome up. All the men in the room got perverted smiles on their face when they saw her and she cringed slightly. Inuyasha noticed everything and growled making sure everyone knew Hand's off. The smirked were wiped off of all the faces as he began to speak, "This is Kagome Higurashi Anyone besides me, Sango or Miroku goes near her for anything will have to answer to me and when I'm done you will wish you were never born. Am I understood?" Inuyasha said. Every one nodded but were trying to figure out why Miroku was one of the three who able to keep an eye on her he was more perverted then all the men in the room put together.

Inuyasha knew what he was doing. Sango would KILL Miroku for even thinking of asking Kagome to bear his child, and he knew it. The simple fact that they were dating so he wouldn't do it seriously anyway. Inuyasha signaled for Sango and Miroku to follow him and Kagome to his office down the hall. Once they were all in and the door was shut and locked they all took a seat to talk business.

"So you went and got her?" Miroku asked being the first to break the quiet. "No she actually found us." Sango said "How?" "She was walking and bumped into Naraku killing a girl and she ran from him and he chased her. He didn't realize who it was but he probably will when he wakes up." Inuyasha explained. "What were you doing walking around this late at night on this side of town?" Miroku asked. She looked at him before answering. "I was running away." She said simply. "Why you have everything you could ever want money power protection guys" Sango said getting a little mad kind of wanting what Kagome had. "Because people would act like you could end their lives in a second and I hate it. I hate the snobby guys who think just because I am rich I want to sleep with them. I hate money and power I would have LOVED to be born normal. I am not materialistic." Kagome explained. Sango thought about what Kagome said and agreeing with Kagome because if she was in her position she probably would do the same thing.

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes a little not thinking anyone noticed but Inuyasha did. "Tired?" he asked. Kagome looked at him "A little" He looked at Sango who knew what he was asking. She stood up and signaled for Kagome to follow her. They walked down a hall just off Inuyasha's office "this is Inuyasha's apartment. You will be staying here because he can protect the best till the whole gang arrives." Sango explained. Kagome just nodded looking around. It was a nice apartment. "Make yourself at home; Inuyasha will be in here, in a little bit." Sango said as she walked back toward the office.

Once Sango was out of sight Kagome looked around at Inuyasha's apartment there where four colors throughout the whole apartment, Red, White, Gold, and Black.

She walked down the step into the living room and found the doorway to the bedroom with a full bath attached. She walked in the bedroom and saw a King size bed with Gold silk sheets with Red walls and black wood framed bed. "Nice" she said to herself not thinking anyone else was there. "Thank you" she whirled around to see Inuyasha standing there. "You scared me." "I'm sorry." He said as he sat on the bed facing her. "So…. Where do I sleep?" Kagome asked looking around to see if the was something for her to sleep on. Inuyasha patted the bed "…but then where are you sleeping?" she asked feeling a little bad. He patted the bed again smiling a little this time. Kagome's eyes widened "But…Umm…Uhh…" Inuyasha laughed. "It is a King bed." He said. Kagome blushed forgetting that detail 13 people could fit that bed so two people wouldn't even touch each other. She climbed onto her side of the bed and quickly fell asleep

**The Next Morning**

Sango and Miroku both entered Inuyasha's apartment. Knowing he was still asleep they headed for his bedroom. Sango opened the door and her jaw hit the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled together sleeping innocently. Miroku finally entered the room and had a perverted smile on his face before yelling startling the two sleeping "AWE!!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up to see who barged in on their slumber. "What the fuck are you to fucking idiots doing in my fucking bedroom while I am fucking sleeping?!" he yelled. Sango and Miroku shrunk back in fear of their leaders temper. Kagome watched the sight before her sweat dropping seeing the two toughest people besides Inuyasha cower in fear. "Uh…well we think you should see this…especially her" Sango said pointing to Kagome. Inuyasha looked back at her and she shrugged her shoulders confused.

Inuyasha nodded to Sango who turned the TV to a certain station; there it was in big letters. 'HIGURASHI MEMORIAL SERVICE FOR ONLY DAUGHTER OF AKIRA HIGURASHI KAGOME'. Kagome stared at the TV in shock. 'They think I am dead?' she asked herself. The three other people in the room stared at the girl in front of them. She looked back at the TV getting a huge smile on her face. "YES!" she yelled suddenly jumping up off the bed. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all sweat dropped before laughing. "So you're happy about this?" Sango asked. "Yea no one will come looking for me. Not even Naraku." She said. Inuyasha looked at her before shaking his head no. "He still will because he wouldn't have killed that girl who looks like you if it really was you." He explained. Kagome looked at him understanding. "Well then who was the girl he killed their 'Kagome'" Miroku said with air quotes. "I don't know but I will find that out."

"So Inuyasha since we have another member should I get her some clothing so she can fit in." Sango asked. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome sizing her up before agreeing to Sango's inquiry. Sango put her hand out as to get money when Inuyasha pulled out a platinum visa card. She took it before grabbing Kagome and dragging her out of the apartment. Miroku and Inuyasha watched the retreating figures of the two girls. When Miroku turned to Inuyasha "So what was with the cuddling huh?" Inuyasha growled before hitting him in the back of the head "Shut up asshole" he said as he walked away. Miroku rubbed his head mumbling curses under his breath, following Inuyasha into the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own only the plot

Disclaimer: Still own only the plot.

Uptown Girl: Ch. 2

Sango and Kagome walked side by side as they entered the factory from a day of serious shopping. Inuyasha looked at the spectacle before speaking "look who has a best friend" he joked to Sango. She growled loudly making Inuyasha flinch slightly which he made sure NO ONE noticed as Sango stomped off. Kagome looked back at him and shook her head. "Can't you leave her alone" "nope" "You're an ass" Inuyasha's jaw dropped, at Kagome cursing. She looked around before looking at him like he was crazy "what?" "The pretty pretty princess cursed." She scowled before stomping off after Sango. Kagome Slammed the door of Inuyasha's office where Sango and Miroku were going over some papers, they looked up to see a pissed off Kagome. Miroku swore he saw steam come from her ears. "What's the matter?" Sango asked looking at her new found friend "I hate being called a Pretty Pretty Princess" she said near tears. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before putting all their attention back to the girl in front of them. "I'll explain…"

**Flashback**

A little version of Kagome came running down the stairs to the foyer "MOMMY MOMMY?" the little girl yelled. Her parents turned around and looked at their daughter "What is it Kagome?" Her mother asked. "Why are there tons of people outside?" Her parents turned to each other before her father started to tell her "You see Kagome those people think we did something bad, by making all the money we have. They wanted to invade our house and take everything back." Kagome just looked at her father "But did we do something wrong?" "No honey we didn't now go wait up in your room while security gets rid of the intrusion." Her mother said as she left. She went into her room and shut the door and laid on her bed thinking about what was going on. She wasn't paying attention to the group climbing in her window. They all saw her on the bed and grabbed her "Look at the pretty pretty princess." said one person. She tried to scream but they all covered her mouth. She was at the brink of tears not knowing what they would do to her. That's when the leader of the small group began to talk. She was a slender woman with red hair and green eyes. Kagome couldn't understand it but she felt she could trust her. "If you promise not to scream I'll uncover your mouth". Kagome nodded as the woman lifted her hand. "Ask the princess to get the shit for us" A greasy old man said impatiently. "Shush. I am Ayame we aren't here to hurt you. "What do you want then?" she asked very afraid. "We want to ruin your parent's investments" "Why" "You wouldn't understand right now. You will in time" Kagome just looked at her. "We will be leaving you now you have nothing to worry about." Ayame and the group snuck out of Kagome's room undetected but one man stayed behind. Kagome looked up at him a little nervous "What do you want" "I wonder what a pretty pretty princess would taste like" He approached her slowly she backed and when she hit the wall she screamed as loud as she could. Alarms rang and he heard footsteps get closer he looked down at the girl and snarled before taking off out her window. She sunk to the floor in tears as 15 security guards burst in the room and saw the window open and put the premises on lock down. Kagome's mother and father ran into her room and grabbed her from the floor as she cried as hard as she could.

**End Flashback**

Kagome looked at the floor as a tear hit it. Miroku and Sango looked at her with sympathy in their eyes, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha stood outside the door looking at floor as he too listened to her story that's when he opened the door. Kagome turned around so Inuyasha wouldn't see her cry. She dried her eyes and turned back around facing everyone else. Inuyasha sat at his desk, and changed the subject to the next day's activities.

**The Next Day**

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all sat around a blueprint of a building. It was a bank owned by Naraku. "So you think the vault on the third floor is unguarded" "By Human or demon protection yes. There are laser vaporizers that are from wall to wall and if you touch even a little part of it you will disintegrate. Am I understood?" Inuyasha said to everyone mainly Miroku.

They walked into the lounge where everyone else was normally located and Inuyasha stood in front of the gang again. "We are going on a mission, you know what to do?" He said before Sango Miroku Kagome and he headed to get ready for the upcoming mission. Sango and Kagome were in the girl's bathroom going through all the clothes they bought for Kagome yesterday. "Here this is what I picked out for you for this kind of stuff" Sango said handing Kagome the outfit. After changing doing hair and make up the girls where done with two Impatient boys outside.

Sango went out first wearing her normal tight leather pants with a black tank top with a black leather jacket with her high heeled black boots and her finger less gloves. She got the same response from Miroku she always got. A hand on her ass and she beat the crap out of him. But When Kagome walked out Inuyasha had to keep his eyes in his head. She had on tight black leather pants and matching jacket only zipped up past her boobs showing some cleavage and her past the knee boots on the outside of her pants, and finger less leather gloves. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, smiling "I see you like it"

Inuyasha looked away from her before speaking, "Let's go" Sango and Kagome giggled as they walked knowing he was looking Miroku was too but he would deny it in fear of his life. They took two cars Girls in one, guys in another. They had four walkie talkies so they could keep up with each other. After about 10 minutes they reached the bank. They got out and discussed the plan in the alley way.

"So wait I've never been on one of these things before. I have NO idea what to do." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "You are going to stay with Sango in this one" He said. Kagome just looked at him. "O.K Miroku you got to disengage the lasers and then I will get the gold and jewels in the vault." "What is in the vault that is so important t be guarded by vaporizing lasers?" Miroku asked. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I am going to find out." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to Sango "So what are we going to do?" "We're going to make sure nobody bothers Inuyasha or Miroku." "How?" "With these…" Sango said handing Kagome a gun. Kagome just looked at it "I…I don't know how to use this" Kagome said as she took it from Sango's hand. "Bring it up to eye level when you can see the person you want to shoot, shoot it." Sango explained. "Oh" Kagome said looking it over. She put it the front of her pants like Sango did.

Sango Miroku and Kagome walked to the front of the bank while Inuyasha climbed to the third floor window to wait for Miroku to give him the signal. Once the three where in the bank, they headed for the elevators, which just so happened to be by the bathroom. "Who puts elevators by bathrooms at a bank?" Sango whispered to the small group. Kagome and Miroku shrugged. Miroku went in the elevator while Kagome and Sango waited next to them. "So do you miss your family?" Sango asked Kagome. "Umm… I do but I don't it's not like they spent any time with me." Kagome said scoping out the bank. That's when she saw him, her father. "Oh My God." She said turning around. Sango looked at Kagome "what's wrong?" she asked. "The guy in the blue suit is my father." She said. Sango got over the walkie talkie "Inuyasha, Inuyasha come in." She said into the walkie. "Kagome's father just walked into the bank what do you want us to do?" "Has he seen her?" "No. I don't think so anyway." "Well just keep going with the plan because Miroku is almost done and if he sees her get out as fast as the two of you can and let me and Miroku finish we'll get out through the window." Inuyasha said "O.K you heard that right?" Sango said to Kagome. She just nodded still facing the opposite direction. "O.K I am in the vault" came Inuyasha's voice over the walkie talkies.

"Alright a little bit longer o.k. Kags?" She just nodded "What is my father doing?" Kagome asked "He is at the desk." "Let's go, Miroku and I are done. Move out." Sango and Kagome started to walk out. Kagome tried as hard as she could to cover her face but it wasn't good enough. "Kagome?" Her dad asked forgetting what he was doing, and following the girl he 'thought' was his daughter. "Keep moving" Sango said so only Kagome could hear. "Kagome?" he said again this time catching up to her he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Uhh… hi Daddy" Kagome said "Oh My God your mother is going to have a Heart Attack. We thought you were dead. Are you O.K, are you hurt? You were kidnapped weren't you?" He was getting a little upset. Sango went over to them "We got to move Kagome." She said eyeing Naraku on the second floor. Kagome looked at Naraku as well and nodded to Sango. "Come on dad lets talk about this outside" she said pulling him out the doors. "Who is this, is she the one who kidnapped you?" Her father said a little angry, acknowledging Sango. "No daddy she didn't…" "Yes she did she brainwashed you something." Her father said pulling out his cell phone Sango backed up a little not knowing it was a cell phone. "Daddy wait no…" "No Kagome, don't stick up for filth like her" he said before speaking in to the phone. Sango looked at Kagome's dad "Just because I am not rich doesn't mean I'm filth" She said a little pissed. "Sango I'm sorry about what he just said, he's a little …ya know." "Yea I know but we got to go…like right now." "You aren't going anywhere." Kagome's father said. "What?!" Sango and Kagome both said. Before her father could answer 6 police cars showed up and the cops got out pointing their guns at Sango "Freeze!" She put her hands up as one of them handcuffed her and put her in the car "DADDY WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kagome screamed trying to get to Sango put her dad and one of the cops where holding her back. "Let me GO!!" Kagome screamed again.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched from the corner of the alley. Miroku was pissed he couldn't help his girlfriend. "Getting yourself arrested isn't going to help Sango. CALM DOWN!" Inuyasha half yelled half whispered as he pushed Miroku against the wall. "Let me GO!" Inuyasha heard Kagome scream he turned to see her being held back by her dad and a cop. "I'm going to kill them!" Inuyasha growled stepping forward but was held back by Miroku this time. "You getting arrested isn't going to help Kagome either. We need to let them take Kagome and Sango where they are going to take them, and then we can help them from there." Inuyasha growled again but calmed down knowing Miroku was right. They watched the cops drive off with Sango in the back seat and they watched Kagome being forced into her father's limo. Once Kagome's limo was out of site, Miroku got in one car and Inuyasha in the other. Inuyasha followed the limo and the Miroku followed the police cars. Naraku watched everything from his office on the cameras. "So the half-breed loves a human. He is as bad as his human loving father." He said laughing having a plan forming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: plot only

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to try and update more often =)

Uptown Girl Ch. 3

Inuyasha followed the limo all the way to a HUGE mansion. 'Damn girl's got a house' he thought. He watched Kagome's father pull her into the house. He growled, because he didn't like the way he was handling Kagome. 'Dude you just met her and your way protective' his conscious said. 'Yea well she's part of our gang now' he thought as a good reason. 'I'm sure that's exactly it' his conscious answered back. "O.K I'm talking to myself" he said shaking his head.

Kagome's father slammed the door behind them "Daddy stop your hurting me!" Kagome said pulling out of her fathers grip. "Kagome do you have any idea the hell we've been going through thinking you were killed!" he all but screamed. Hearing her Husband yell Kara Kagome's mother came from the den and almost fell to the floor seeing her daughter standing there. "Well now I could very well be killed!" Kagome yelled back. "Kagome, what do you mean?" her mother asked making herself known. Kagome turned around and faced her mother "Daddy was in this bank today run by a man named Naraku who's been after me because apparently I have something called the shikon no tama, and Daddy took me away from the only people who could protect me!" Kagome said almost yelling at her mother. Kara looked from her daughter to her husband. "What is she talking about Nikos" "Kara she was brainwashed by some skank she was with today in the bank. They were just trying to hold her for ransom." Kagome was about to say something back when the front window of the house shattered as Inuyasha burst through it.

Nikos, Kara, and Kagome looked towards the window and Kagome was the first to acknowledge him. "Inuyasha, you came!" she said smiling. She tried to walk to him but her father stopped him. "No Kagome, he might kill you." he said standing in front of his family in his futile attempts to protect them. "Please old man. If I wanted to kill your daughter I could have million times by now. We are simply trying to protect her and the jewel from the hands of Naraku! I assure you he WILL kill her." Inuyasha answered. Kara scanned the intruder that was standing in her foyer, and something inside her told her he was telling the truth. "Nikos I believe we can trust this young man." "Kara have you gone mad! He kidnapped your daughter!" "NO DADDY! I RAN AWAY! I'm tired of being treated different because I'm rich Inuyasha and his friends treat me like a real person! I want to go with him…please daddy" she pleaded. Nikos stared at his daughter in shock she took his shock as an opportunity to go stand next to Inuyasha "You o.k.?" he asked "Now you're here…yes I am" she said smiling. "Kagome…" Nikos was cut off when his head of security burst through the front door. "Sir! The house is under attack we need to get you and Mrs. Higurashi out of here!" he said. Nikos looked at Inuyasha. "Sorry old man but that's our que. It's Naraku after Kagome. I need to get her to safety." Inuyasha sad grabbing Kagome's hand, and pulling her out of the house. Kara grabbed Nikos hand "She'll be fine I know it. Now we need to get out of here!" she pulled him to the secret passageway followed by their head of security.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the car and got in. A helicopter above them shot bullets at the car, but it didn't leave a scratch. Kagome looked at him questioning it "Bulletproof cars" was all he said driving off, with 2 cars on their tail as well as the Helicopter. Inuyasha was doing 50MPH over the speed limit. "Kagome you know how to drive?" Inuyasha asked looking at her a second "Yea" "Good " he said putting the cruise control on. "Grab the wheel and switch spots." She did as she was told and once they were both situated, Inuyasha pulled out 2 guns from his jacket. "Open the skylight" he ordered. Once it was opened he climbed half way out of the car and opened fire on the 2 cars that were following them.

The bullets shattered the windshield of one of the cars and he hit the passenger of the other in the head. They shot back and a bullet whizzed past by Inuyasha's head. "You O.K.?' Kagome yelled swerving in and out of traffic. "Don't worry about me just keep driving." He shot more bullets hitting both of his targets this time. Both cars swerved off the road and slammed into the guard rails. Inuyasha got back in the car and shut the sun roof. "Listen to me carefully Kagome the helicopter is still following us. I'm going to call some guys from the club to meet us in a parking garage with another car." Inuyasha said dialing Myoga another club Member.

Mean while

Miroku followed the cops to the police station and parked his car out of sight. Sango knew Miroku followed them and smiled to herself knowing she wasn't going to be here long. One of the cops pulled her into building and Miroku growled. 'He dies first!' he thought. Once the front was clear he turned down the alley and found the holding cell Sango was in. "Hey baby!" he said through the barred window. "Hey. Did Inuyasha get Kagome?" "Probably but I'm going to have to wait for him to get you out of here" "That's fine. I'm glad you're here though, you can keep me company." she laughed. "OF course." Miroku grabbed a box and got comfortable by the window but out of sight from the guards.

After Inuyasha hung up with Myoga they pulled into the nearest Parking Garage and parked away from the sides of the garage where the helicopter would be able to see them. Kagome and Inuyasha sat to catch their breaths from the adrenaline that was flowing through their bodies. "Oh My God! That was Intense!" Kagome said after a few minutes. "Welcome to my life babe" Inuyasha said smiling at her. "My parents should be o.k. right?" "if your security knows what their doing then yes!" "Good" It was quiet for a few minutes when Inuyasha's phone rang. It was Miroku

"Yo" Inuyasha said answering. "Hey. I'm with Sango but I need you to meet me at the police station and get these bars so she can leave." Miroku explained. "o.k. got to give me a sec waiting on Myoga to switch out cars. Naraku attacked her house." "You guys O.K?" "yea we're good. I'll call you when we get there." "O.K see ya" Inuyasha hung up and looked at Kagome when we get the car we got to help Miroku spring Sango." Inuyasha explained**. 'Ok"**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dont own Inuyasha, Title, or any songs used in the story. Only own the plot.

Uptown Girl - Ch. 4

Inuyasha and Kagome waited 10 minutes for Myoga. Once he pulled up next to the car Inuyasha got out. "Hey old man, watch yourself. Naraku has a helicopter trailing this car." Inuyasha explained. "Got it boss...See ya at home" he said smling. He got in the car and drove off, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome with the other car. They too got in and began driving and the helicopter was no where in sight.

"O.K Call Miroku and tell him we're on our way." Inuyasha said as they turned a corner.

**With Miroku and Sango**

Miroku's phone rang 10 minutes after he hung up with Inuyasha. "Yo..." he said answering "Miroku its Kagome...we're in our way." "Got it" Miroku hung up and looked at a curious Sango. "They're on their way." he said. He was gonna say something else when the guards came around the corner. Miroku ducked down quickly as they opened the cell door. "Your free to go." One guard said. "I am?" Sango questioned. "Yes Mr. Higurashi called and he's dropping the charges. But he has sent someone to escort you home." The guard said. Sango looked at the strangely as they escorted her to the front. Miroku listened to whole thing and jumped up and headed to the front of the building to see who Sango's 'escort' was.

The guards brought Sango through the double doors to the front and there waiting was who Sango recognized as one of Naraku's minions. 'crap' she thought. "I'll take it from here fella's" Hakaku said taking Sango's arm, and pulling her out of the building. "You have 3 seconds to let go of me or your gonna regret it BIG TIME!" Sango whispered to Hakaku. He laughed, "Naraku has plans to use you to get the Kagome girl. So be be good bait and shut up!" Hakaku warned. A Limo pulled up infront of them at the curb, and Sango and Hakaku got in. Sango looked out of the bck window at Miroku who was emerging from the Alley. He had his on the gun in his waist, ready to shoot the tires the minute they began to drive. Hakaku looked at the driver, go we got to meet naraku in 20 minutes." As the driver put the car in drive a red Ferrari Pulled up blocking their way.

Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sango and Hakaku get in the limo. "Oh they like to play dirty." Inuyasha said as he pulled up blocking the limo from leaving. Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car and Miroku walked over to the door that they got in and opened it pointing his gun at Hakaku. He looked at Sango who was smirking. "Gee didnt get to far now did we?" She got out of the limo and pulled out her gun and pointed it at Hakaku as well. "Now mind telling us Naraku's plan or I will shoot you" Miroku said glaring at the man in front of him. "We were gonna use Sango as a trade to get Kagome. But seeing the plan backfired, we'll have to go with plan B." Hakaku smirked looking right at Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of the girl baring his teeth, "And what exactly is plan B?" Sango asked. "You'll have to find that out yourself, I don't even know, I was just told to come down here and get you. But it has something to do with how you got out." "Well since your worthless to us then..." Miroku put his gun away and pounced on the man in the limo and started whooping his ass. When he was done he had not one scratch on his body, but Hakaku on the other hand was a mess. "You touch my girl again and I will kill you." Miroku said putting his arm around Sango and walking off. Inuyasha looked at Hakaku before speaking. "You tell Naraku if he wants Kagome he's gonna have to get through me first, and it wont be that easy!" With that Inuyasha looked at the driver. "Take him to Naraku he has a message." "Come on lets go back to the club" Inuyasha said to Kagome. She took one last look at Hakaku before following Inuyasha.

**At the Club**

Inuyasha and Miroku both pulled up at the exact same time. The four got out of the cars and headed inside to the rest of the gang. While Inuyasha made the announcements of what went down on the mission Kagome pulled Sango to the side. "Hey i just wanna apologize for my father. He is such a biggot sometimes and I hate it." "It's fine. I'm used to being arrested..." Sango laughed "never been there longer then 3 hours but, i'm used to it" Kagome laughed now "So how did Hakaku, get you out?" Kagome asked. "They said your father dropped the charges." Sango explained. Kagome's smile dropped. "Thats impossible! My fathers cell phone was in the limo and my house was under attack when..." Realization hit Kagome and her faced paled completely. She turned quickly to face Inuyasha, who looked at her and stopped what he was saying to look at her. SHe walked over to him with tears forming in her eyes. "Kagome?" He asked approaching her. "He has them Inuyasha. He has my parents!" she said letting the tears fall "Who?" he asked confused. He looked over Kagome's shoulder to Sango who was starring at the back of Kagome's head knowing exactly what she was thinking. and putting 2and 2 together Kagome probably wasnt wrong. "Naraku...He has my parents!" she said this time realization hitting Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha was in his office deep in thought. Sango was on the phone with the spy they had on the inside of Naraku's gang and Miroku was going through papers. Inuyasha's mind wandered to the distraught girl in his apartment. The one curled up on his bed crying her eyes out. The thought of her upset pissed him off. He slammed his fist on his desk getting the attention of Sango and Miroku Simultaneously. Inuyasha stood up and pulled on his jacket "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Out...Ill be in touch in an hour. Keep an eye on Kagome, make sure she's O.K" He said before walking out of the building. Sango and miroku watched his retreating figure till the door shut and then they looked at each other knowing wxactly where he was going.

Kagome had been in Inuyasha's apartment since she realized what happened to her parents. That was 6hours ago. She stood up and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was all red, her eyes puffy her hair was a mess from laying down. She splashed her face with cold water and dried it with a towel on the towel rack. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom to the door that led to the hallway. She headed to Inuyasha's office, and opened the door. She scanned the room. Sango was on the phone, Miroku was going through papers and Inuyasha was...Gone? "Where's Inuyasha?" She said making her prescence known. Miroku and Sango looked up from what they were doing and starred at her. Sango had a worried look on her face which made Kagome;s stomach tie into knots. Miroku sighed and looked at Kagome seriously. "We have no idea, he just left telling us nothing. Which normally means he's taking matters into his own hands." Miroku said. Kagome's face paled "We gotta go after him!" She said looking from Sango to Miroku.

"We have orders to stay here. So unfortuantely we must stay here. No matter how bad we wanna go after him!" Sango said. "I dont care! I'm going after him!" Kagome said slamming the door and running to the garage where all the cars were. She knew Sango and Miroku would be right behind her, in fact she counted on it. As long as she got out of the garage before they got to her she knew they'd follow and if they found Inuyasha they would help him. She grabbed a set of keys and hit the alarm button to find which car it was. When she found it, it was a green Nissaan Frontier and she hopped in starting it immediately.

Sango and Miroku stood up dropping whatever they were doing when Kagome slammed the door shut. They ran after her trying to catch her before she got off the property. Unfortunately fate wouldnt see too it. Miroku tripped several times and people kept walking in front of Sango. They burst through the garage door as Kagome peeled out of the garage. "Shit!" they both said at the same time. "Come on lets go we can still catch her." Sango said pulling Miroku to a car. They got in and drove off after Kagome.

Kagome was driving down the highway, Sango and Miroku still on her tail. "Good" she said sighing in relief that they did follow her. "Now how to find Inuyasha..." she said to herself. She opened the center console to see if there was anything in there to help her and to her suprise there was a GPS System with 3 dots 2 were close together which she figured was her and Sango and Miroku. The last dot was on the other side of town by the harbour. She jumped off the next exit and swerved in and out of traffic running red lights and making sharp turns. She got to the harbour in record time and parked the car next to the one Inuyasha took. Sango and miroku pulled up next to her a minute later. They got out of the car and went up to her at Inuyasha's car where she was looking in the windows to see if he was in the car. "Are you crazy, Inuyasha is gonna kill us both for leaving while he wasnt there, for letting you leave, and just for GP if something happens to you." Miroku said.

"Yea well he isnt gonna do this by himself. They are my parents and it's me naraku wants." "Yea well if he gets you he gets the jewel then we're all fucked!" Sango yelled. "Well I got news for him I have NO IDEA where the fucking thing is! So it does him no good to have me if I dont know where the damn thing is" Kagome said breathing heavy. Sango looked at her. "You mean you've never seen it?" "No! I've heard of it but not once have I seen it." Kagome said calmer this time. Sango laughed "Naraku is in for a rude awakening!"

"What the fuck are you three doing here?!" Inuyasha said jumping behind the small group scaring them. "Um...well...ya see..." Miroku stuttered "SPIT IT OUT!"He yelled. "I left after they told me not to, so we could help you, because its my problem not yours so its all my fault dont yell at them" Kagome admitted looking Inuyasha in the eye. He sighed, "Your in my gang your problems are my problems!" he said seriously.

Kagome smiled. "O.K" "so are we in trouble?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just glarred at him. Miroku shrunk back "I'll take that as a yes." Sango stood next to Inuyasha "What have you found out?" he looked at her "They deffinetly have her parents and are planning on using them against her." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked at him, "Are they hurt?" she asked "A few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious." Inuyasha looked away toward the building he had been spying on for the past hour. "I have an idea." Kagome said suddenly. The three remaining people looked at her, as she explained her plan.

**At Naraku's**

Hakaku had come back with Inuyasha's message Hours ago, and he was still being lectured on what he did wrong. "Now...we wont let this happen again will we?" Naraku asked looking down at the beaten man. "N...No sir It wont." "Good go clean yourself up" Hakaku bowed in respect before leaving the room to do what he was told. Sitting in the corner of the room he was in was a Man and a Woman tied to chairs both inconscious. Naraku stood up and walked over to the couple. He examined them closely and ran the back of his hand over the womans cheek. She stirred slightly and gasped when she opened her eyes. She looked next to her to see her husband unconscious still "NIKOS!" she yelled. His eyes flew open when he heard his wife call his name. He looked around and saw Naraku, and recognized him from the bank. "Your the bank owner!" "Indeed I am." "What do you want with me and my wife?" Niko's asked. "Your just bait for your lovely daughter." "What do you want with my Kagome?" Kara asked near tears. "To find the location of the Shikon no tama of course" Naraku said with an evil grin. "Kagome doesn't know where it is." Kara said with the tears running down her face. "Don't try to save her, the minute she arrives her fate is in my hands." Naraku said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome finished explaining her plan and looked at the others for approval. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement with her, but Inuyasha felt otherwise. "No!" he said sternly. "What? Why?" Kagome said looking at him confused. "It's too dangerous, I;m not putting you in that kind of direct danger where there is no gurantee that I'll be able to protect you." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him "Inuyasha you don't understand...He has my parents!" She said pleading with him. Sango and Miroku just sat there listening to their boss and new friend argue the subject. They knew Inuyasha was stubborn but they were finding that this girl was just as thick headed as their leader. "I understand he has your parents but no offense your dad obviously didnt care you were in danger when he dragged you out in the open at the bank, he brought it on himself!" Inuyasha stated matter of factly. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened when Inuyasha finished his statement. Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs and Inuyasha knew he somehow messed up.

"Kagome I..." He started but was stopped by Kagome speaking "Just go! You'll just make me stay anyway..." she said before turning around and sitting in the car she drove here. Inuyasha looked at her through the windshield for a moment before turning to Sango and Miroku. "O.K we have 1 chance to get in and out of there with her parents or Naraku will Kill them both." Sango and Miroku nodded. "Alright lets go" The three of them then headed down the hill to the building they'd been watching. Before he was out of sight Inuyasha yelled to Kagome to lock all the windows and doors of the car if anyone saw her. The car was built to be inpenetrable. And then he was gone.

It had been a half hour since Inuyasha Sango and Miroku proceeded down the hill,when Kagome emerged from the car. 'He doesnt want me to be there, well to bad I'm going!' she thought to herself. She jogged down the hill so far so good. 'everyone must be inside fighting. She thought as she looked through the window she saw Inuyasha Sango and Miroku holding their own in the fight, on one side of the room was the man Naraku she recognized from the bank, and on the other side was her parents. 'Now's my chance to get them out of here.' she thought as she snuck inside. Kagome crept along the walls behind boxes and furniture till she reached her mom. She put her finger to her lips whenher mother noticed her and she began working on the ropes the bound her mother to the chair. She was almost done when someone grabbed her from behind.

"What have we here?" The man said breathing on her. He smelled REALLY bad and it made her stomach turn. She felt sick. "Your a pretty one maybe when Naraku's done with you, i can play with you a little." He breathed into her hair. "hey boss! Look what I got" he said as everyone became quiet. Naraku's lips pursed into a smirk, Inuyasha and the others froze 'fuck!' he thought. "Good job Kouga! You;ve seemed to do more then your brother hakaku" "Thanks boss...I was thinking when your done with her if I could have her." "I dont see why not...Bring her to me" Inuyasha took a step forward baring his fangs at Kouga. "Inuyasha please, i dont think you want this pretty little thing harmed now do you? I;d behave if I were you" Naraku said warningly as Kouga approached Naraku. Kagome frozen in his arms, she felt if she moved she'd throw up everywhere, alothough throwing up on naraku would be a nice distraction.

Inuyasha eyed them very carefully. Kagome and Inuyasha made eye contact for a brief second and within that second she knew she'd be o.k. He wouldnt let anything happen to her. Naraku grabbed kagome's wrist and brought her inches away from his face. "Hello my dear, you know you are a very hard person to catch" he said smuggly. "Well Inuyasha and them didnt seem to have a problem." she said back. Naraku's eyes narrowed "You may be pretty but I dont like sass!" he said before he smacked her. "You'll learn your place here! Especially once youbecome Kouga's personal slave. having to answer to his every need. and I mean EVERY need!" he said smirking again. Kagome got a very digusted look on her face. Inuyasha growled louder then he ever had catching everyone's attention. "Aww did the little dog not like what was said. you know she would of been safer if you would of marked her already. Afraid are we? Kikyo did a number I see" Kouga teased. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he pounced on Kouga knocking the wind from him. All eyes were on Inuyasha, the ones most afraid though were the ones that belonged to Kagome. 'what the...?' When he was finished with kouga which was when he was dead, Inuyasha turned to Naraku.

Naraku looked down and then used Kagome as a human shield against Inuyasha. Inuyasha still slowly approached, he knew he wouldnt hurt kagome but he had to get her out of there first. Naraku backed up and dragged kagome with him. They were almost out the door when Inuyasha jumped up and landed in front of Naraku's only means of escape. "Let her go Naraku" Inuyasha warned. "Hmmm Im not one for threats Inuyasha...How about we play a little game...You have your choice save your little girlfriend or save her parents. You choice." "What?" Inuyasha asked looking at like he was kidding. "You have a choice right now someone is gonna die here tongiht either your girlfriend or her parents your choice." Naraku said smirking.

"How?" Inuyasha asked wanting to know what he was dealing with. "Well if you pick the parents I can easily rip out her heart, if you choose her well then her parents will be electrocuted to death." kagome looked from Inuyasha to Nraku to her Parents, fear obvious on her face for her life or her parents. Nikos and Kara looked at eachother and then at their daughter. Fear could not be found on either of them. They were prepared to die for her. "Inuyasha!" Kara called He instantly looked at her "Please take care of our Kagome. She'll need someone strong like you to protect her from the evils of the world." she said smiling at him. Inuyasha looked at Niko's who nodded his headin his direction Inuyasha returned the gesture and looked back to Naraku "Well...you've made you choice obviously" Naraku said smirking. Inuyasha nodded and kagome shook her head.

With a snap of his finger electricity flowed through the two chairs sending Niko's and Kara into violent convulsions as their lives ended. Naraku Immediately let go of kagome who fell to her knees watching the scene before her wide eyed. Inuyasha was at her side immediately holding her trying to cover her eyes so she couldnt watch the scene anymore. Miroku grabbed sango and she instantly buried her face in his chest and burried his face in her hair. Naraku smirked as the two older Higurashi's fell lifeless to the ground.

"I'll beback for you kagome. Be ready" he said as he disappeared in thin air. Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his body and looked at her. He had changed back to normal right before Mrs. higurashi spoke. "Kagome..." he said trying to get her attention. Her gaze held the blank stare of her mother who even though she was dead still had that loving smile on her face. "Kagome..." he said again grabbing her sttention this time. "Im sorry you had to see that but that is what Naraku does, tortures people, and he knew watching your parents die would kill you inside making you more likely to tell him about the jewel." Inuyasha said hugging her. Tears rolled down her face and she nuzzeled into Inuyasha's chest.

"But...I have no idea where the damn jewel is" She cried into his chest. Inuyasha looked to Sango and Miroku before looking back to Kagome. "Then we;ll just have to kill Naraku...you in?" he asked looking at her. she wiped her eyes and looked at him "Ohhhh yea!"

a/n: I know it might look like this is the end of the story but its sooo not...just letting ya know


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome layed in bed and starred at the ceiling. It had been 4hrs since they had gotten back which means its been 4hrs since her parents untimely demise. SHe couldnt cry anymore. All she could think about was revenge. How she would get Naraku back for what he did. She didnt know what she would do know. She was the only heir to her family's fortune, and she was in a gang. How would she pull this off?

Her thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha walked into the room. "How are you doing?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her. she looked at him and sighed. "So So I guess. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna pull of running my fathers company and be in the gang all at once." she admitted. Inuyasha sighed and looked at her, "well this goes againsr all my rules but if you want to leave I will not make you stay." He turned his head so she wouldnt see the hurt in his eyes, if she decided to leave him.

Kagome sat up till she was kneeling behind Inuyasha. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke in his ear. "I wanna be by your side if you'd let me." she said blushing. Inuyasha turned to face her with a shocked expression on his face. "You wanna be with me?" Kagome blushed even more and nodded. she looked towards the wall until Inuyasha made her look at him. "are you sure?" she nodded once more looking directly in his eyes. Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome their eyes still locked on each other. They got closer and closer till eventually their lips met. Kagome sat there unsure of what to do, since she never kissed any one before. Inuyasha pulled back a little amusd.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" she teased. A blush crept on Kagome's cheeks "...No" she admitted, "Well we'll just have to fix that" He smirked as he leaned in again, capturing her lips again. Kagome followed Inuyasha's lead and began to kiss him back. Inuyasha wanted to taste her more so he slipped his tongue in her mouth. After she battled his tongue with her own they broke apart for much needed air. "Your a quick learner" Inuyasha said laughing a little breathless. Kagome giggled, and this time she knocked Inuyasha on his back. She climbed on top of him and they began another make out session.

Miroku knocked on the door to Inuyasha's apartment, to talk to his boss before he went to his room, but it seemed no one wanted to answer. Being the pest Miroku LOVED to be he opened the unlocked door and walked in. Inuyasha and Kagome were no where to be found in the main part of the apartment. so he ventured to the bedroom door. He put his ear to it to see if they were doing anything he would do. 'hmmm maybe they're asleep?' he thought to himself. Opening the door to ease his curiosity, he saw them in a full liplock as Inuyasha rolled them over to where he was ontop now. Miroku quietly shut the door and got out of the apartment, running to find Sango to tell her of his discovery.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kagome woke up wrapped up in Inuyasha's strong protective arms. Her head was buried in his toned chest, and she was listening to his steady beats. The sheets where wrapped around her body and Inuyasha's lower half. She snuck a peak under the sheet to confirm the fact she was completely naked meaning Inuyasha must have been to, which sent memories of the night before crashing back in her mind which made her blusha deep scarlet. 'Oh My God! I slept with Inuyasha!' she thought freaking out in her mind. She buried her face deeper in his chest, which caused him to stir. He opened eyes and looked down at the beauty in his arms. "Morning Gorgeous" he said smirking. She blushed again. "Morning" she said back just above a whisper. "Last night was amazing" He said rolling on his back "I never realized how bad I wanted you." He admitted. When he got no response he looked at her "You O.K?" she nodded but refused to look at him.

He saw the evident blush on her face and smirked. "Are you embarrassed?" she just nodded causing him to laugh. "No need to be your gorgeous." He leaned downand pecked her lips before getting up to get dressed. "Better get up and get dressed before Sango and Miroku come looking for us." he said walking into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the two emerged from Inuyasha's apartment and headed to his office where they normally met up with Sango and Miroku. They got there and said people were sitting on the couch watching tv. "About time you two lovers got up" Sango said watching them walk in the room. "Shut up bitch" Inuyasha growled as he sat at his desk. Kagome sat on the arm of the couch and was staring in space when something ont he news caught her attention. "Make that louder please" Kagome asked Miroku who had the remote. He did as asked as they all looked towards the TV.

Reporter:

As it seems here at the Harbour Warehouse, Niko's and Kara Higurashi were brutallu murdered here last night. They seemed to have been Electrucuted to death. Their murderer seems to still be at large. They leave behind Millions in trust funds that were supposed to be left for there only daughter Kagome Higurashi who seemed to have been buried two days before. HIgurashi Inc. is still debating on what to do with the Higurashi Money, and how to even access it, along with all the valuable jewels in the family vault. This is Aki Rumato with Ch.2 news.

Miroku turned off the tv after the report and everyone looked at Kagome. "I gotta go to the office" she said looking at Inuyasha. "Why they think your dead." he said putting his feet up on the desk. "I know but I need to be able to access the money, and I need to get in the vault. I'm the only one who knows the code." she said. "Whats so special in that vault that only you your mom and dad knew the code?" Inuyasha asked. "Im not sure, thats what I wanna find out." Inuyasha looked at her weird. "You have a code to a vault that you have NO IDEA whats in there?" "I've asked dozens of times but my parents always said I'd find out in time." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Fine but we go with you, Just Incase Naraku follows" "Fine" Kagome said smiling.

Sango and Kagome walked down the hall to meet up with Inuyasha and Miroku in the garage. "So do you think the jewel might be in the vault?" Sango asked. "Im thinking it might be. Its the one place I've never been" They walked into the garage and Inuyasha and Miroku had 2 motorcycles and a hummer waiting. "Sango you and Kagome are taking the Hummer, Me and Miroku are taking the motorcycles" Inuyasha instructed. "Got it" they said. They got in the car and Inuyasha and Miroku go ton the bikes. "Ok Lets go" Sango yelled out the window. The hummer went out first followed by the bikes.

They drove into the business part of the town and pulled in front of a huge blue and silver building with the words Higurahi Inc. written in gold across the front. "Wow!!" the three Gang members said looking up. Kagome just laughed "Come on." They walked inside and went up the stairs past the security guard. Being they were all dressed in black leather the guard stopped them "Hey stop! Where do you think your going?" He asked walking in front of them. Kagome walked up to him. "Do you know who your talking to?" The guards eye brows furrowed and realization sturck "M...Ms. Kagome! But I...I thought you were d...dead?" he asked a little spooked. "No, that was just a big misunderstanding, Im perfectly alive. Now if youll excuse us" She said as she walked past him followed by a smirking Inuyasha Sango and Miroku.

They walked up the steps to the elevators and got in going to the 53rd floor, which was the very top. Once they reached the floor they desired they got off when the door opened. No one noticed the four people standing in front of the elevator. There was 50 people sitting around a HUGE table all yelling and Screaming at each other about how to handle the company, the money and other issues they had to deal with Now that the Higurashi's were gone, or so they thought.

Kagome looked to Sango and nodded, she smirked and Whistled loud enough to grab the attention of everyone in the room. When the looked in the groups direction, everyone's jaw dropped. "Good morning everyone. I believe I have some financial issues to take care of?" KAgome said smiling. Here three friends behind her smirked at the power she had over people here. Miroku leaned closer to Inuyasha. "SHe'd make a good second command for the gang for you Yash." Miroku said "Your willing to give up your position for her?" Inuyasha asked suprised. "Well I figured I give it up willingly before you took from me anyway for her." Miroku said smirking. Inuyasha smacked him in the back of the head and stood behind Kagome listening to her go about her business for the company.


	8. Chapter 8

Diclaimer: Dont own inu or the title....

Uptown Girl-

Everyone one of the business men around the table were still in shock that the youngest Higurashi was far from dead, as they thought she was for the last few days. "Now Gentlemen, what seems to be the Issue that you all feel the need to scream at each other. I'll be more then happyto hear you all out and come up with the best decission." Kagome said walking to the head of the table and sitting down. Her friends followed and stood behind her. Everyone's eyes followed Inuyasha Sango and Miroku carefully, until one of the Higurashi's oldest friends spoke to her. "Kagome dear who are the people behind you?" Kagome smiled at the older man "Jinegi this is Inuyasha my boyfriend and our friends Sango and Miroku." Sango and Miroku snickered behind Kagome when she said Inuyasha was her Boyfriend. Inuyasha shot them a glance and they quickly shut up.

"ok Fellas lets get down to business..." Kagome as they began to talk over business plans.

The metting lasted 4 hours but they got alot accomplished. Kagome Inuyasha Sango and Miroku walked out of the building and stood in front of their vehicles. "So where is this vault?" Inuyasha asked. "Its in the main bank down the road." Kagome said. "Alright then lets go." They got on the bike and the girls got in the hummer and they took off toward the bank.

Naraku emerged from the shadows as soon as they took off and smirked. "Good Job ms. Higurashi. Now to get the code" he said as he disappeared.

They got to the bank and walked inside. Kagome walked right up to the bank manager and said something her friends couldnt hear and he nodded, getting up and leading her in the back. "You two stay here in case we have visitors I'm gonna go with Kagome" Inuyasha ordered. Sango and Miroku nodded as Inuyasha took of after kagome.

The bank manager and kagome rounded a couple corners and Inuyasha caught up with them easily. "I'm sorry sir but this is a private matter." the Manager said before continuing. "It's ok Jim. He's with me" Kagome said. He nodded and proceeded leading them to the vault. 3 Hallways and 2 flights of stairs later they FINALLY came to a large silver door on the left of the door was a key pad.

Kagome went to the keypad and typed in a few letters and numbers and a hand and retnae (sp?) scanner came from above and below the key pad. Kagome placed her hand on the hand scanner and the little eye laser positioned infront of her eye. After Confirming it was Kagome the door opened and Kagome Inuyasha and jim the manger walked in.

In the Middle of the room was a pedestal and on the pedestal was a small glowing orb. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. kagome however was intrigued at the beauty of the little jewel. She picked it up and it glowed even brighter. Kagome turned around to Inuyasha "Is this it? This is what Naraku is after?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded and walked up to her. "This is what I've been protecting from Naraku for years till it disappeared when your family got ahold of it. I must say it has been safe for awhile, but it will no longer be safe here. We must keep it with us at all times." Kagome nodded and looked around the rest of the vault. There was various older weapons that adorned the walls. There was a bow and a quiver of arrows, an old monks staff, a giant boomerrang, and an old rusted sword. "I wonder why my parents had all these weapns in here" she asked to no one particular.

Inuyasha recognized these weapons from when he was younger especially the rusted sword. "That sword, it was my fathers!" he said going towards it. "You think our families knew each other?" "I know my family knew a family of mikos that aided us in guarding the jewel, but when naraku attacked their village thats when the jewel disappeared. No one knew what happened to it except we knew Naraku didn't have it, You dont think your family has miko lineage do you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought for a moment "My great great grandmothers name was Midoriko and she was the one that carried these weapons with her through the years passing them down to her son. I always thought my parents through them away." Inuyasha looked at his watch come on lets go. Maybe we could catch Seshomaru before he leaves his office." Inuyasha said walking out followed by Kagome. Once the vault was shut and locked again, the three people headed back upstairs. "Thank you for your help Jim. I'll be back soon." Kagome said before meeting up with Sango Miroku and Inuyasha and left.

When they were out of the building Jim picked up his phone and dialed a number. "They have the jewel with them sir. They are headed to Sesshomaru." he said in the phone. Naraku's voice came through the phone. "Very good. Tell Hiten to follow them to their hide out we strike tonight." "As you wish." He said hanging up. Jim stood up and walked into an office to the left of him. "Master wants you to follow them, we strike tonight." The Man behind the desk smirked and nodded. "Finally some action." he said opening a cabinet and pulling out some jeans a shirt boots and a leather jacket. He was ready in 2 minutes and rushed out the door jumping on a bike and following the four people that just left the same bank.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: me no own Inu or the gang.

A/N: LEMON in this Ch. If you dont like LEMONS dont read. NO FLAMES!!!!!!

Uptown Girl

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango walked in to the takahasi building and went up to the top floor, which was Sesshomaru's office. The door to the elevator opened and they were met with 2 solid wood double doors. Inuyasha pushed them open walking into Sesshomarus office.

Sesshomaru and his secretary Rin were in the lip lock of the century eith Rin straddling Sesshomaru and his hands resting firmly on her backside. At the sound of Inuyasha barging in Rin flew off of Sesshomaru and ran out of the office blushing going back to ehr desk outside the doors.

"Would it kill you to knock or call before barging in here?" Sesshomaru demanded as he fixed his suit and readjusting himself. "Normally I wouldnt be here but, we found the jewel, along with the tetsaiga" Inuyasha stated seriously. Kagome Sango and Miroku were against the back wall quietly waiting to be acknowledged. They were briefed on Sesshomarus hate for humans on the way there, and they did NOT want to be on his bad side. Although he looked very content with his human secretary but none of them would bring that up.

"What?Where?" Sesshomaru said standing up looking Inuyasha to see if he was lieing. "Kagome." Inuyasha said looking back at her, he waved her to come to him. She did as asked and stood next to her boyfriend. "Show him the Jewel" He said nodding to her as she pulled the pink orb from under her shirt.

"Sesshmaru starred wide eyed at the jewel in the woman's hands. "Where was it?" He asked looking at Inuyasha again. "In her family's vault. That's where the Tetsaiga is located. Apparently her great great grandmother was Midoriko." Inuyasha explained to his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes looked at the woman next to Inuyasha. "Your great great grandmother was Midoriko Higurashi?" he questioned. Kagome just nodded. "Which makes you Kagome Higurashi. The girl who died two days ago, and whose parents were murdered yesterday." Kagome looked at him. "Well I didnt exactly die the other day some girl was brutally murdered, and her face was all mangeled but the rest of her body fit my discription so they thought it was me. But I am very much alive." she said very sheepishly. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"O.K well know that we know where tetsaiga is we need to locate Tensaiga." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha again. "Kagome, was there another swors besides the one in the vault anywhere that you know of?" Inuyasha asked her. She thought for a moment and nodded a no. "O.K well I'll keep looking for you. If I find anything I'll let you know. WE'll be in touch" And with that Inuyasha began to walk out followed by Sango Miroku and Kagome. "Inuyasha!" sesshomaru called after his brother. "Becareful Naraku will stop at nothing to get the Jewel...And please send rin back in here" he said with a smirk at the last comment. Inuyasha nodded and walked out relaying the message to rin.

They walked back outside to the vehicles and headed home. Unaware to them all Hiten on of the guys from the bank was still following them. He hid in an ally and waited them to finish with Sesshomaru before following them to their hide out. They headed to the canal where the warehouse was located and hiten stayed back a little watching the hummer and two motorcycles being let in through a chain link fence. "Bingo!" he said smiling triumphitanly. He reversed his bike and turned around to go report to Naraku the location of their club, so they could get the jewel finally.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went inside after a long day of discovery and plopped on the couch in the lounge. "So now what?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. "We gotta find away to keep naraku from finding out we have to the jewel till we find a better spot to hide it." Inuyasha explained. "Yea well that'll wait till tomorrow. I'm beat" Miroku said "I'm beat" sango yawned in agreement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Fine. We all get a good nights sleep, and we get to work first thing in the morning." Inuyasha said standing up. Kagome followed right after him as they went to their apartment.

Sango and Miroku watched the two head off to their room together. "Lucky bastard" Miroku said cursing his friend under his breath. Sango laughed. "Leave them alone, come on I'm tired lets go to bed." Miroku frowned "Not even a little fun before bed?" Miroku asked with puppy dog eyes. Sango laughed a little again and samcke din the back of the head "Shut up perv." and with that they headed to their apartment.

WITH INU AND KAG

They got to their room and sat on the bed. "I need a shower" Kagome said going through the bags of clothes Sango and her bought the other day looking for PJ's to change into. "O.K well then Im coming with you" Inuyasha said seductively. He placed butterfly kisses on her neck and pushed her against the wall. Kagome moaned into his shoulder with her eyes shut. He moved up to her lips and kissed her passionately. When they both needed air, they broke apart. "O.k going in the shower now, you coming?" "Can we continue after we shower?" Inuyasha asked wiggling his eyebrows. Kagome laughed "Sure" "Yes!!" Inuyasha said picking her up bridal style and ran into the bathroom.

(Lemon ALert)

They both emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later dressed in PJ's and hair dripping wet. kagome layed on the bed with Inuyasha next to her. He leaned over her and kissed her gently "Now where were we?" Kagome smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha laid his body between Kagome's leg feeling the warmth from her lower region through her pants. It automatically made his little soldier stand at attention and poke Kagome's leg. She laughed and broke away from Inuyasha's lips. "Someone's VERY excited." she said tapping the tip through Inuyasha's Boxers. "mmmm" Inuyasha moaned at her touch and that Kagome rolled them over with her ontop. Inuyasha watched her intently as she reached in his boxers and stroked his member lovingly. "oooo Kagome" he hissed. She smiled at the pleasure she gave and stroked him harder. When Inuyasha felt he was about to blow he moved her hand and flipped them over with him back on top. "My turn" he said evilly. He pulled kagomes pants down with ease and removed her shirt even quicker. That left her bare on top and only her lacey black panties on her bottom.

Inuyasha gazed at her body hungrily and licked his lips. He snuck his fingers under the material of her panties and pulled them from her body. There she was in all her glory and he wanted her even more. 'But a little torture first' he thought evilly. He placed his fingers on her clit and played around with the bud for a few minutes causing a moan or two from the girl. He moved his finger down to her opening and inserted his finger pushing in. She arched her back and bucked her hips taking more of his finger in. He pulled out and inserted another finger, and then another. He had 3 fingers in her and she was moaning like crazy. "Oh...Inuyasha" He felt her walls grow tighet around his finger and replaced his fingers with his tongue. It only took a few thrusts of his tongue to send her over the edge. "OH...INUYASHA!!!" she yelled inecstasy as her juices flowed into Inuyashas waiting mouth. "My God! I love the way you taste Kagome." He said kissing her. "I want you...NOW" Kagome said looking at him. Inuyasha smirked and removed his boxers quicker then anything.

He placed himself at her entrance and thrust in "oooo" she said moving with him. Inuyasha picked up the pace and Kagome moved with him. After the had a good rythym he rolled over so Kagome was on top. He had one hand on her hip and the other on her breast while she rocked back and forth on his memeber. She threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips and she came. Inuyasha thrust harder as he too came and pulled her to him till their lips met. Kagome laid down next to Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were about to drift off to sleep, when Miroku came barging in. "Inuyasha! The warehouse is under attack!"


End file.
